Germanium (Ge) photodetectors are often used in a silicon photonics platform for receiving light from optical fibers or other on-chip light sources and converting the light to an electrical current. To receive optical signals with high signal to noise ratio, the dark current of a Ge photodetector is required to be low (typically ˜1 μA). To this extent, reduction of dark current in Ge photodetectors is desirable.